Make me wanna die
by PollyRoberts66
Summary: Blair Waldorf moves to Mystic Falls to start a new life but then she meets Damon Salvatore. They fall in love but aren't good for each other. They both want what's impossible for the other, will their love for each other be able to stay together? "Don't you get it!" I shout at him full of disgust. "I did this for us! I want what's best for us!"
1. Chapter 1

-Blair's point of view-

I'm leaving New York. I know what you thinking 'Why on earth would I leave such a great place behind?' But after everything that's happened with Louis and Chuck. I just want a breather, a place for my fairy tale to rebuild in a new town. Which nobody has heard of- Mystic Falls. I will try to deal with the vagabonds but they will help me through it all (I guess.) I tilt my head on the train window imagining myself as princess. Which I was going to be if I was going to marry Louis. But he turned out to be a real ass-hole. I just hope I will met a nice guy, a good guy a guy who doesn't want to change me. Someone who wants me for me. The whole package, even my annoyance and bitchiness - he has to have it all. Even if he doesn't like that part of me.

As I step off the train, I just stare at the town. So small, dark, mysterious, scary. As I walk along I hear the clomping of my heavy suitcase behind me. I swear I hear a screaming. Looking around I see nothing. My breath starts pacing. The smell of dry blood reaches my nostrils, as much as I flare them the smell spreads up more. The moon rises high in full. The clouds half covering it making the horror movie setting look even creepier.

"Hello there." A creepy voice says behind me.

I wiz round to see a tall handsome stranger smiling there.

"Hi." I say walking away slowly.

"I guess you're new around here." He states.

"Yep. Look I need to go to my friends." I lie to him, I actually don't know where I'm going. I turn and strut away. When the man is suddenly in front of me.

"Don't leave." His smiles fades.

"Excuse me." I tell him waiting for him to move.

"I'm Damon." He smirks at me.

"Great!" I laugh meanly.

"You know I'm quite a lady's man you are lucky I'm paying attention to you. I have a busy schedule." Damon says.

"Well thank you for leaving your so busy life and invading mine." I snark at him sarcastically. Pushing past him I feel that he's so cold. I'm getting worried that's he's following me. As I look behind a gush of wind blows my hair in my face- he was gone. All the weight lifts off my shoulders and I walk all around town.

I have to go to go to someone called Elena Gilbert. Apparently her aunt and my mum were good friends. So that means I stay with her. Hopefully, she's nice. As I finally get to her front porch I ring the door bell. Waiting patiently I look around the neighborhood where I see that same handsome figure, Damon, standing at the end of the street. Starring. Doing nothing but starring. Starring at me. At me. Damon Salvatore was starring at me.

The door opens.

"Hi, I'm Blair Waldorf. I'm staying here for a while. Are you Elena Gilbert?" I ask an unimpressed blonde.

"No." She says shutting the door in my face. I just stand there aghast. I look at my papers again and it's obviously the right house. So I ring the doorbell again. This time a boy answers with brown hair.

"Hi, I'm looking for Elena Gilbert. I'm here to stay for a while. Blair Waldorf." I smile trying to look warming.

"Oh Blair. Hi. Jeremy Gilbert." He opens the door fully where I see a small group of people sitting, cautiously starring at me.

"Come in." I walk in the house and let go of my stuff and enter the living room. Where I met another girl but with dark hair, exactly the color of Jeremy Gilbert's.

"Hi , I'm Elena. You must be Blair." She says charmingly giving me a hug which I embrace. Even though her house is small (well compared to my penthouse it is). I think I'm going to like it here.

"This is Caroline." Elena points to the annoyed blonde who opened the door. "Bonnie." She points to a smiling girl with long black hair. "You met my bother Jeremy, this is Matt." Elena points to the blonde boy who has deep blue eyes. "Stefan." Another blonde boy with a big forehead.

"Hi everybody." I wave.

"Forgetting somebody?" I voice asks form behind. The same tall dark stranger from the streets.

"And this is Damon." Elena replies annoyingly.

"We met before." I state.

"Really?" She asks confused. "Oh well. Jeremy will show you where your room is and then you can come and drink with us."

At first I was thinking 'Really? Drink cheap bear with cheap people. Yeah never gonna happen.' But I just nod and head off with Jeremy. When Damon follows and tells Jeremy that he will help. Then I'm left with him.

"Why do you keep starring at me." I snap angrily.

Damon laughs. "Because you're beautiful."

"Yeah right." I say and continue walking to my room. Where I enter I turn to be face to face with Damon.

"You're so snappy, I like it." He smiles.

"Would you stop? I'm going to Elena now." I state. When he grabs my arm.

"Why do you hate me?" He asks with puppy dog eyes. "You barely know me."

"Well..." I stutter he was right I barely know him.

Damon laughs and starts chatting to me about himself. I listen closely. He was actually interesting. But I have basically locked myself in his cage. There was no way of getting out now.


	2. Chapter 2

-Blair's point of view-

"Yes! Yes! Yes! An A+!" I say clutching onto my test papers.

"Pretty good." Damon tells me from behind.

I look over to him and fake frown. He was very friendly to me, he made me feel safe. But we are just best friends.

"What did you get?" I ask.

"D." Damon laughs.

"Wow! Damon Salvatore gets another D on his test." I giggle sweetly.

"I've taken this test a thousand times, it bores me to death." He smirks.

"How come you've done it a thousand times?" I ask not really listening.

"Well...erm... all tests are the same to me." He stutters, as if he's trying to hide something.

"Yep I can tell why." I laugh getting my bags and heading out of the room. Something about Damon makes me feel he's keeping a secret from me. But I don't know what it could be.

"Ha, ha, ha." Damon jokes. "Wait! Was that an insult?"

"Maybe?" I giggle leaving the school grounds.

I hear Damon coming after me. "Blair?"

"Yes Damon." I sigh.

"Come to the bar with me." He says.

"I don't drink cheap beer, or cheap shots." I tell him snob like.

"It was a question." He states.

So the next thing I was sitting on a bar stool with my good mate Damon.

"Do you have any Champagne or French Italiana?" I ask the young bar tender.

"What the hell is 'French Italiana?" Damon interrupts.

"Obviously, it's posh, French wine. Idiot." I mumble.

"Scrap that order, twelve vodka shots." Damon orders. Ignoring my sound of shock.

"Damon I told you! I don't drink shots." I state angrily.

"Have you ever had a shot before?" He asks innocently.

"Of course! Do you take me as some kind of goody two shoes?" I ask jokingly.

"Yes." He says straight out with no hesitation.

"Really? No thought about whether it would hurt my feelings or not?" I snarl.

Damon ignores that and then the drinks come.

"Ready Blair Waldorf?" He asks.

"For what?" I reply watching him suspiciously.

"For the time of your life!" Damon holds up and shot to me and I take it. And together we swig. Gulping it in one go. I can't help myself from coughing afterwards. The aftertaste is like rotten maggots in a brewed tea.

"Gross!" I state. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Just trying to loosen you up a bit." Damon laughs holding up another shot.

I take it regretting it all at once.

-

The rest of the night was a blur, a stress-free surreal blur. I've never done this before. Never not once. The music's blurting in my ears. My drunken ass is dancing around the whole bar. Damon right next to me making the night happen for me. I guess I was grateful to him but then I realize. I have a final, tomorrow. I instantly start re entering the world. Damon is no where to be seen. I start shouting his name. But nothing. I finally find the exit. Once I do I find a bench and slump down and rest my rump. When I see, what I think looks like Damon, in front of anther women. At first it looks like he' kissing her but when I get closer he's actually sucking at her neck. Stupidly I start to talk. As the lady looks pale, fragile...Dead.

"Damon?" I ask curiously.

The lady drops to the floor lifeless. The man turns and I'm face to face with what looks like a demon. His eyes have veins coming from all sides. White fangs smeared with red blood.. Fresh. I'm paralyzed by fear, of course by his face. But also by the fact it was Damon. The same Damon who followed me the first night I came. The same Damon who made me let loose. The same Damon who I talk to about anything. The same Damon that got a D on all his tests.

The same Damon that told me I was beautiful.

The same Damon that was drinking out of a poor defenseless women.

The same Damon who's looking at me with an evil smile. He recognizes me.

"Damon?" I ask fear taking over me.

He meets my gaze not letting it go. "You won't remember this. Me and you were out partying until you got too drunk and went home." Than his gaze left mine. I was all alone. I look around and cover my cold body with my coat. Walking home into the night not knowing what bares in it.


	3. Chapter 3

-Blair's point of view-

Damon and I have been getting along very well since the drinking. Except I got a massive hang over and he was a ripe as rain. Seriously, I don't know how he does it. But I would love to fin out. I've unpacked my suitcase and I realize I only packed posh Manhattan clothes. Which is okay with me but I'm going to stand out a lot. But I do like being the center of attention and definitely with my fashion. I open up my suitcase and pick out a suitable outfit to wear for an easy day.

Last week I found out about supernaturals- which was very confusing. I never believed but I guess I have too. I know they wouldn't lie. Would they?Elena is a vampire and a doppelganger to Katherine who is a human, a old vampire who turned the Salvatore's. Bonnie is a witch, Caroline is a vampire and Tyler is a hybrid and Matt is human. I really don't understand how it's possible but it is. They also told me about the Originals, man do they sound scary. Stefan suggests that he's the 'good one' and that Damon is 'the bad one'. But Damon is so nice to me I doubt it a lot. Annoyingly, I don't know the whole story. Yesterday Elena gave me a vervain necklace. It's so vampires can't compel me, which I am very thankful to have except that it's so last year designs. I would of liked it better if it was you know Catherine Malandrino. Sadly, it's not. It isn't the end of the world though - well it is for Blair Waldorf's standard. Luckily, Gossip Girl isn't here to make it viral about my loss in jewelry sense.

"Hey Blair." Damon says to me, ever since I found out what he was he always vamp speeds in front of me and giving me a shock. As well as that I have been bit a bit vacant with Damon, I'm just scared of him. Which is stupid I know.

"Damon." I smile back hiding my fear.

"Don't be scared of me Blair, I'll never hurt you." He strokes the side of my cheek with makes a shiver go down my spine.

"Damon please." I whisper.

"Scared cat." He laughs which makes me laugh also. I know my best friend was still in there.

Together we walk to Elena's where there are two invitations addressed to me and Damon. We pick them up and read them aloud.

"Please Join the Mikaelson Family, This evening at seven O'clock for dancing, cocktails and a celebration." We both read aloud.

"A ball what a load of crap." Damon snarls ripping the invitation in half not pleased at all.

"A ball? That's sounds amazing, it's the first proper party I would of been to in weeks! I'm so excited I need to get an outfit ready." I say happily.

"Blair, I took you to a party last week. " Damon states.

"I know Damon, but if you ever went to the Upper East Side you wouldn't call that a party." I tell him.

I start walking into the house and Damon calls after me.

"There was music, drinks and dancing. That sounds like a party to me." Damon shouts up the stair but I just laugh and get ready.

-

I'm said to Damon I'll meet him there and that's what I'm doing. If he even comes though. I'm standing with Elena outside the huge mansion doors.

"Now this is a party." I mumble.

"Yep, there sure is going to be drama." Elena states.

"I love drama." I smile and walk in front of her and open the doors.

As I strut in I feel as if everyone is watching me, and my amazing dress. I had to admit I looked beautiful. And trust me I know I am going to get a lot of compliments. I just wish Damon could see me. I look around trying to spot him. When I hear a British voice behind me.

"Kol Mikaelson." He smiles kissing my hand gently. He was an original .

"Great." I laugh sarcastically and walk away. I already know he's trouble. And I was looking for Damon, no one but Damon. Finally I see him talking to the mayor and a rush of relief rushes over me.

"Damon. You came." I smile happily embracing him. Which he embraces back looking shocked at how I look.

"Blair, this is-." Damon starts. I link my arm around Damon's which he doesn't mind about. He could tell I'm nervous.

"Mayor Lockwood." The same British accent interrupts. Kol. He was so annoying as he talks to the Mayor I whisper something in Damon's ear.

"He's so annoying." I whisper not knowing he could hear, I could tell Damon is trying not to laugh.

"Damon Salvatore." He takes out hid hand expecting it to be shaken. "Have we met?"

"I've met a lot of people, and you don't particularly stand out." Kol sarcastically smiles back.

"Wow, someone's in a strop." I laugh and so does Damon. It was quite funny you have to admit.

"Would you like to dance." Damon asks holding out his hand.

"I would love to dance." I smile back and together we head to the dance floor.

While dancing I try not to trip on all the other long dresses.

"You look stunning." Damon states.

"Of course I do. It takes a lot of effort for Blair Waldorf not to be stunning." I joke. "But... thank you."

Damon smiles and so do I. I know I shouldn't but I place my head on his shoulder. I just am so happy that he's my friend. After a long time of me and Damon dancing together, now all of us have to switch. Now I thought I would be with Matt as Damon's with Rebekah but sadly I'm with Kol.

"You look ravishing." He smiles.

"Could you just leave me alone. You're way out of my league." I snarl.

"You shouldn't piss of an Original darling." He starts gripping my tightly and it starts hurting.

"Get off me you're hurting me." I state but he doesn't let go. That's when I notice Damon.

"Hey she said let go!" Damon states to Kol.

"I really don't care." Kol tells him. I quickly get loose form his grip and stand by Damon.

"Well you should care." Damon sarcastically laughs.

"And why is that?" Kol asks.

Damon answers that by punching Kol in the face and vamp speeding out of the mansion with me by his side.

"Damon I handled it!" I shout.

"No you didn't!" Damon states.

"He's gonna come after you." I tell him.

"I don't care I just want you to be safe." Damon hugs me which I return. "Let's get out of here."

So we drive to the nearest bar and drink in our very formal clothes. We get so drunk it kind of feels good.

"Blair, I know I'm quite drunk but I need to tell you something." He smiles.

"What is it?" I smile back getting drowsy.

But he doesn't answer with words he answers with a kiss, which I return and it's very magical. I close my eyes and fall in the kiss and once I open them- he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

-Blair's point of view-

"What happened last night?" Elena asks me curiously.

Obviously I can't tell her the truth, that would just be insane of me. But if I don't tell her it's going to eat me up day by day. To be honest I actually don't know much about what happened last night- all I know is I liked it. Don't judge me I know I said I came to a new town for a fresh start. Including boyfriends and I frankly burnt that rule to a near crisp. But Damon was so different, he was supposedly mean and 'the bad one'. But actually to me he was kind, gentle and funny. Which is what I love about him. It's stupid anyway after we kissed he ran off into the night, which makes his answer obvious- he doesn't feel the same way.

"Well?" Elena repeats annoyingly.

I know I have to tell her, so I will, I'll tell Elena Gilbert the truth.

"I threw up last night on Damon." I lie.

I know it sounds horrendous and trust me I don't puke like that, especially not over too much drinking. I told Elena a lie because I'm scared to face the truth. I know I need to up my game.

"Oh, Okay. What did Damon say?" She replies to my white lie.

"Damon ran off, that's what I'm so embarrassed about. What should I do? " I say sadly.

"I'm not sure, try calling Damon and speaking to him about it." Elena suggests.

All I do is nod my head and walk to my room. I change from my pj's. Into something more me. I pick up my phone and call Damon- no answer. I call again.

No answer.

I don't want to be all stalker like so I end my calling. My nerves fight in my trembling body and I call again. All I can hear is.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"You know if you wanted to talk you could come find me." I turn to see Damon at my window cocking a smile.

"Seriously Damon! You scared the life out of me!" I say dramatically.

"Yeah, but you're still breathing." He jokes and enters my room.

"You know after what happened last night I don't think we should be talking." I state.

"You're right but I am truly sorry." He sarcastically falls to his knees and begs me.

"Something tells me you're lying." I joke.

Damon stands from the fall.

"Did you run away because I'm a bad kisser?" I ask nervously.

"No, you're a great kisser." He states.

"You're right, why did I even ask that." I continue ignoring Damon's smirk. "For god's sake I dated Chuck Bass."

"Who's he?" Damon curiously asks.

"Anyway, then why did you run away?" I say ignoring his question which doesn't seem to bother Damon.

"Because-" He starts before interrupting himself by placing a kiss on my lips. A kiss which I return thankfully. I never want Damon to stop, because I feel something for him. Not just a friendship but a relationship. I feel connected with him even though we are complete opposites. I guess I have to say the truth.

I think I'm in love with Damon Salvatore.

Damon stops kissing me and whispers something in my ear.

"I don't deserve you."

"Why? Why don't you deserve me?" I break from his grip and ask sternly.

"You're too good for me." He states calmly.

At first I'm stunned from that sentence, that sentence that should of never came out.

"I'm too good for you?" I yell. "What about my feelings? Maybe you're way to bad-ass for me?"

"Do you know what I want?" Damon screams back.

"What? What does the mighty Damon want?" I joke sarcastically.

"I want to be with you forever because I love you! I want you to be turned into a vampire so we can grow old together for god's sake! I don't want us to be in love if we know that one day you will be old and wrinkly and I will still be young and good looking." Damon shouts calmly.

"Well I love you too Damon stinking' Salvatore!" I scream as loud as I can. "I want you to find the cure and live happily ever after with me! So I can get my fairy-tale! My life I always dreamed off! If you're human again we can be together until the day we die, get married, have kids and grow old together!"

"Well I guess we're both out of luck." Damon says quieter and full of disappointment.

"Yeah, I guess we are!" I say louder.

I start regretting what I said and I cover my eyes with me and hand, hiding my tears away.

"Look Damon-." I start before opening my eyes.

And he was gone.

He was gone...


End file.
